Aging is associated with a significant and substantial loss of skeletal muscle mass and function, increased body fat, and a greater prevalence of chronic diseases such as osteoporosis, type 2 diabetes, hypertension, and atherosclerosis. In addition, losses of muscle mass and function are associated with reduced functional capacity in the elderly and loss of independence. Physical activity and inactivity produce a vast array of acute and chronic effects. In elderly people, exercise has been demonstrated to have a number of remarkably positive effects on muscle metabolism and function, glucose tolerance and insulin action, serum lipids, lipoproteins, cardiovascular function and aerobic power, and bone mineral density. This conference, the 11th International Conference on the Biochemistry of Exercise, will be devoted to the theme of benefits of exercise in elderly people by bringing together scientists from all over the world who are working in areas related to exercise and aging. The theme of the proposed meeting is "Molecular Aspects of Exercise and Aging." These meetings are held only once every three years, and this meeting will be the first to be held in the United States since 1982 (Boston). The selected participants in this conference are prominent leaders in areas related to age associated molecular and cellular adaptations to inactivity and physical activity. This proposal describes the topics for discussion and the proposed speakers. We have proposed a four day conference which will provide a comprehensive examination of cellular and molecular mechanisms in skeletal muscle, the cardiovascular system, bone, and adipocytes. In addition, physiological and molecular effects of aging and activity on carbohydrate, fat, protein, and energy metabolism will be critical features of this conference. This conference is intended for scientists from diverse areas who are actively engaged in research. It will be limited in size to provide a genuine opportunity for discussion and interaction of participants. Funds are requested to provide transportation and lodging costs to and from Little Rock, Arkansas, the site of the meeting. The conference will begin with a Keynote address in molecular aspects of aging and physical activity. This conference will also consist of the presentation of original data in the form of free communications and poster sessions. Abstracts will be published and the proceedings will be published as a book, volume XI of the series, Biochemistry of Exercise. This conference will be a unique meeting of international scholars and scientists interested and actively involved in the area of the biochemistry of exercise and aging.